Freaks
“' '” is the first graphic novel of “Buffy: The High School Years” comic book miniseries. It was written by Faith Erin Hicks and illustrated by Yishan Li. Joss Whedon is the executive producer. Synopsis For a Slayer, high school is hell! Buffy the Vampire Slayer is back in classic action in a tale set during her first year at Sunnydale High School! Burdened with the stress of a new school, making new friends, and sleepless nights spent slaying the undead, Buffy becomes the target of a group of nerdy vampires hoping to climb the vampire social ladder. *Set during Season 1 of the television series.“Buffy: The High School Years--Freaks & Geeks TPB”. Dark Horse Comics. Retrieved November 01, 2017‎. Continuity *Buffy mentions being popular before being a Slayer, and Joyce referes to her past friends at her previous school ("The Origin"). *Buffy and Willow talk about Angel as a mysterious stranger; they’ll discover he’s a vampire in episode "Angel". *Giles awkwardly consoles Buffy by saying “there there,” something he'll repeat with Cordelia in "Some Assembly Required". *Xander will eventually deal with his self-confidence and his role in the Scooby Gang in episode "The Zeppo". *In her “Dark” persona, Willow will once again describe her grudge with being a “side man” for the Slayer in "Two to Go". *Buffy and Willow eating while waiting for Xander and Giles dig a grave is reminiscent from a similar scene in episode "Some Assembly Required". Appearances Individuals *Angel *Aura *Cordelia Chase *Fraser *Rupert Giles *Greg *Xander Harris *Hester *Harmony Kendall *Lisel *Lucian *Willow Rosenberg *Stephen *Buffy Summers *Joyce Summers Organizations and titles *Cordettes *Scooby Gang *Slayer *Watcher Species *Demon *Human *Vampire Events *Apocalypse Locations *Sunnydale **1630 Revello Drive **The Bronze **Hellmouth **Sunnydale Cemetery **Sunnydale High School ***Sunnydale High School library Weapons and objects *Gilesmobile *Stake *Sword Death count *Seven unidentified vampires, staked by Buffy Summers. *Lisel, Stephen, and Greg, sacrificed by Hester. *Hester, killed by the unidentified demon. *Unidentified demon, slayed by Buffy. Behind the scenes Production *The title is a likely reference to the TV series Freaks and Geeks. *Writer Faith Erin Hicks as well as artist Yishan Li debuts on Buffy the Vampire Slayer comics in this issue. This makes Freaks & Geeks the second story to have female writer and illustrator working together (after Sonnenblume), and the first volume ever. Distribution *" " was the sixteenth best selling graphic novel in its publication month, with 3,865 sales in June 2016 at comic specialty stores.“Top 300 Graphic Novels Actual--June 2016”. ICv2, July 11, 2016. Retrieved March 20, 2018. Pop culture references *Buffy mentions eating Wheaties for breakfast. *Buffy and Willow study about the French Revolution. *Xander quotes “With great power comes great coolness,” in reference to the popular phrase from Spider-Man franchise: “With great power comes great responsibility.” *Hester mentions buying a book on eBay and foresees the popularity of internet shopping. Gallery Cover artwork BuffyHSY1-TPB-FC.jpg|Scott Fischer cover Preview Bhsyfgp1.jpg Bhsyfgp2.jpg Bhsyfgp3.jpg Bhsyfgp4.jpg Bhsyfgp5.jpg Bhsyfgp6.jpg Bhsyfgp7.jpg Bhsyfgp8.jpg Quotes References Category:Buffy comics Category:The High School Years